1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for use in surgical systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for use with and to electrically and mechanically interconnect electromechanical surgical devices and surgical loading units, and to surgical systems including hand held electromechanical surgical devices and adapter assemblies for connecting surgical loading units to the hand held electromechanical surgical devices.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In certain instances, an adapter assembly is used to interconnect an electromechanical surgical device with any one of a number of surgical loading units to establish a mechanical and/or electrical connection therebetween. By using an adapter assembly to interconnect the electromechanical surgical device with the surgical loading units, an overall length of this electromechanical surgical system tends to be relatively greater/longer as compared to an electromechanical surgical system not using an adapter assembly. This increased length of the electromechanical surgical system (including an adapter assembly) tends to move a center of gravity of the electromechanical surgical system (including an adapter assembly) relatively distal of a center of gravity of another electromechanical surgical system (not including an adapter assembly).
With the center of gravity being located at a more distal location of the electromechanical surgical system, a torque exerted on the hand, wrist and arm of the user is increased and thus renders use of the electromechanical surgical system tiresome or cumbersome.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adapter assembly that has a relatively shorter length and that reduces the distal displacement of a center of gravity of the electromechanical surgical system.